Forum:New Character Ideas?
This is a completely hypothetical post. So, hypothetically, lets said tham WHAM gearbox comes out with a new borderlands game. I dont mean DLC, but a whole freaking game. So, once again hypothetically, the game includes all new characters. So if you were to buy this game, what kind of new characters would you want? You can post what his/her name would be, what there skill tree would consist of, thier favored weapon, thier general apperance, and what the characters action ability would be. Please try to stray a little bit here, im not saying go all-out and make a perfectly thought out character, be dont make a person that sounds that it would be just like Roland, but give him a diffrent action ability. Well Ill start off the new characters; Name: Dexter Type/class: Technichian/Scientist and Medic Favored Weapon: Melee weapons (new to the next game) Skill Tree: Would allow player to allocate points into three tiers; Hardhat, Technocrat, Surgeon. Apperance: Gogles, wild buzz cut (like brick), white shoulder cut shirt, cargo jeans/pants, Roland size Action ability: Can send out remote controlled proble equipped with a weak machine gun and one rocket. Hope you like my ideas, cant wait to see yours 01:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: Enix Type/class: Cyborg/human hybrid Favored weapons: SMGs and revolvers Skill Tree: Robotics, Body Structure, Metamorphism Appearance: Almost like Cyborg from Teen Titans Action: Turn into a full robot through metamorphism, increased health regeneration, increased sheild regeneration, can shoot lazors out of hands that does 2.0x base damage of gun equipped. (Almost like Brick's ability, put with lazors :) ) Kokanojo 01:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: Wayne Type/Class: Bandito or any other name afiliated with a gang or cult. Will not settle for racial gangs, like the KKK or Skinheads though.... Favored weapons: Smgs, Sniper Rifles and Shotguns Skill Tree: Cut Throat(Dealing with Critical, Smgs, and Attack Strength of Clan), Meat Shield (Dealing with Health, Shotguns and Health of Clan), and Opportunist(Dealing with Accuarcy, Sniper Rifles and Accuracy of Clan). Apperance: Strong muscular build with a face resembling possibly Mel Gibson, Mid 30's, gravely voice resembling Sam Elliot, Past Bandit, possibly something to show that he was a part of the Bandit clans maybe a mask on his belt or something along those lines. Action Skill: Bandit Clan: Wayne Calls out a number of bandits which have weapons, shields, grenade mods 5 levels lower than his current level. They attack near by enemies until the Timer lasting 30 seconds runs out or they all die. Can be upgraded with Accuracy, Attack Strength, and Health. Has a recharge rate of 120 seconds/ 2 minutes. by Srgt. Shmeverett Name: Smith Type/class: Tinker/Machinist Favored: rare weapons Skill tree: chemestry(for gun effects)/gunsmith(for gun stats)/gunslinger(the skills for combat) apperance: subtract mordacai's sword...add a wrench and exoskeleton suit Action: each rarity color represents a different number of "slots" avalible for modding. example a purple weapon could be modded perhaps 5 times. Another weapon of the same or greater rarity must be distroyed for the mod. the type(SMG,pistol,Sniper etc.) of the distroyed weapon represents the factor(s) added to the modded weapon. (example: SMGs would add X% clipsize and fire rate, sniper rifles could add X% damage and accuracy) the X% would compare to the skills of other player's skills(EX: moraci's sniper damage skill) but basically allowing the player to costomize his/her gameing experiance. *only tinkers can wield modded weapons* by wildehunter Name: Klip Type/class : first wave infantry Favored: machinegun / shotgun skill tree: expert(character enhasments), copansation(gun skills), jack of all trades(every other thing) appearance: light armor with no helmet Action : shoulder mounted gun lasts till ammo runs out press action button to fire like normal gun mainly used for inderance ammo regen and health regenAren01 07:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: Jacket! Type/Class: Lucky Man/Gambler. Favored Weapon Type(s): Sniper Rifles/Shotguns. Skill Tree: Gambler (Luck and Chance), Gunner (Combat Skills), Scout (Running Speed and Jumping Speed/Hight). Apperence: Top Hat with cards attached to it, Black Trench Coat, Long Jeans and Hiking Boots. Action: Lucky Dip, adds random points temperarally to gun skill and adds random health increases, more exp gain and shield strength. Should be used by those who think they are very lucky. ---- Name: Jones Type/Class: Skagboy Favored Weapon Type(s): Revolvers, Shotguns (also work well with snipers) Skill Tree: Herder (traps, stunts, fears and special ability upgrades), Showdown (fire rate, precision, increased clip, etc) and Loner (all sorts of regen, decreased cooldowns, health and shield improvement, etc) Appearance: Somewhat like Modrecai, but a little bit bigger, and with a hat. Action: Call a pet Skag for 2 minutes, the pet deal average ammount of damage, has his own AI and can get killed (no health regen). The cooldown is tripled if the skag is killed, if not, it is 45 seconds. Valtiell 15:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Both of these are fantastic ideas. I'd be interested in playing both for the sake of changing my game up. Friendlypipot 22:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: Kevlar Type/Class:Juggernaut Favored Weapon Type: Heavy weapons(a new class of weapons like chainguns, gatling guns, super shotguns, rpgs that greatly limit mobility) Skill Tree: AutoGunner(deals with his heavy weapons; reloading, movement speed, damage, so on) Bulletproof(like Bricks, but Kevlar will have a third healthbar, Armor, this will deal with shields and armor, no health perks) and Murderer(deals with his action skill slightly and many On Kill perks) Apperance: A massive monster of a man in even larger armor. Think of him as the Juggernaut from MW 2 but steel plates instead, large shoulder guards. Black armor with chrome platings, chrome ballistic mask in the shape of a skull, high armored collar Action: Akimbo, the weapon interface will be different for Kevlar so it goes with weapons for his left and right hands. Akimbo lasts until the weapons in hand needs to be reloaded, in which Kelvar will return to his normal state. He can even akimbo the super weapons, though they will greatly reduce his mobility to a slow walk. He can also dual wield his melee weapons, being massive Kukri machetes Name: Defender Favored weaponry types: Small arms and shotguns Skill tree: Fortress (Modifies you action skill to high degrees) Arsenal (Increases weapon damage, fire rates and general stats) and Outcast ( Health regeneration, mobility, finding rare items and shield capacity) Apperance: A lance defender on the run, skull and cross bones on shield Action skill: Pull out a large anti ballistic shield which can absorb a huge amount of damage before being destroyed. Lasts 40 seconds and has a 1 min 30 cooldown, but reduces mobility. Melle weapon: pistol whipping or smashing an enemy with the butt of your gun Name: Mumei (I believe that right, its Japanese for 'nameless') Type/class: Assassin/Scout Favored Weapon: Snipers and Revolvers Skill Tree: Sharpshooter (sniper focused tree), Ninja (largely melee & action skill focused tree), and Showman (Revolver, Pistol focused tree, with some bonus effects for all weapon types) Apperance: Basic design would be based off of the Main character of Red Steel 2, differences would be that his collar would be open, showing his face. Action ability: Can cloak himself for up to 10 seconds at base level, and can stealth kill one guy before cloaking deactivates. Improvments will increase duration and allow him to kill unlimited number of enemies while cloaked (fully leveld in Ninja tree) Melee weapon (if stand-alone cat. not added): Small katana sword (wakasashi I believe, spelled wrong I know) Extra notes: Would take the place of Mordecai as sniper specialist, would have low health like Mord. Lone-Wanderer 21:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: Zenith Class: Eridian Hybrid Favored Weapons: Eridian Weapons Skill Tree: Shocker, increases cooldown, fire rate, damage, etc. of Eridian weapons. Shaman, Gives team health and ammo regen (not too over powered) and has shield, health and speed perks. Eridian, Improves Action Skill in various ways, like increases damage, movement speed, cooldown rate and duration. Action Skill: Guardian, summons a smaller, friendly variation of the Guardian (can summon more with upgraded Eridian Tree) that follows you around and attacks enemies. it can also sacrifice some of it's power to revive fallen team mates. Melee Weapon: Dual white energy swords (not 2 attacks, just 2 simultaneous sword swipes) Appearance: She's half human, half Eridian, (we don't really know what they look like, so I'm making this up) has white skin, blue hair, ponted ears, and is completely covered in brightly glowing tattoos, like you would find on the ruins throughout Pandora. Made by Ion69 02:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ion69 Name: Morris Type/class: Hitman Favored Weapon: Combat Rifles and Grenades Skill Tree: *Gang Banger (Tank tree, improves health and shield strength, and part of active skill) *Shootist (Weapon focused, increases ammo cap, improve weapon stats, and part of active skill) *Businessman (Increases various stats, can also affect vendor prices, increase the chance of finding good loot) Apperance: kinda a cross between Roland (build wise) and Brick (size and skintone), Buzz cut, tinted glasses, scar across his forehead, pin-stripe suit with open suitjacket and dress shirt with gold chains around his neck (think Tony Montana for his apparel), wears combat boots instead of dress shoes (they may not go with the suit, but they're more reliable in the wasteland. Has Brassknuckles on his left hand. Action ability: Can enter into a "hitman" mind set, any weapon he has armed will have temporary boost in damage, rof, and acc. They will also have unlimited ammo for duration. Morris also becomes invicible, taking no damage during duration of active skill. Can increase the weapon stats with Shootist, and duration with Gang Banger. Melee weapon: Brass knuckles, Will punch enemies when holding single handed weapon. Extra notes: His Businessman tree can increase the sell price and decrease the buy price, as well as increase the chances of a rare legendary guns showing up at vendors. This tree can also increase the chance of finding better loot when in the wild. Lone-Wanderer 03:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe instead of creating new characters, you could add a fourth "skill tree" for each class, and you have to pick 3 out of the 4 to use for your character for the whole game. I think that would open up more variations for the same classes. I like the Skagboy "summoner" idea, and I also like the "tinker/machinist". People might stop cheating if they had the option of an in-game system to disassemble/assemble their guns, and it would add 100+ hours of gameplay for people with Obsessive Compulsive Disorders. I think the idea of expanding the skill tree might be better used in the next DLC. If the level cap keeps increasing, eventually everyone will have the same skills, and varied characters will be a thing of the past. Ion69 03:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Come on people, if you want to make a new character make it sound different and not like the other character classes... although some of your ideas are awesome and all, you could still make up different stuff like a new character could possibly even be Brick's sister... I dont know what she would be like but she would be different, like... Kevlar!, now that would be interesting!... Also one character that came to my mind while I was typeing this, is the idea of someone that has been stranded/banished to an unknown planet by the Atlas Corperation, and on that planet they find people somewhat like the Eridans but could speak many different languages and were more human-like, the strangers told him that they would help him get off of their planet only if he learned their ways and their powers of healing, telekinesis, and something like the ancient art of alchmey, also they needed him to help them win a war that has been raging for centries on their planet (with who else but the Eridans) (yes I know this sounds a lot like Avatar but with a twist)... so as a result the character could be somewhat like a magic person able to summon the fallen people that helped him, to fight with him (they only have alien weapons and melee weapons) his favored wepons would be alien wepons... now see, that is a good character!... (and I didnt have him have componets that would only sute me. for example, I wouldnt use him as a character because I dont like some of his componets that '''I came up with myself! '''but someone else might!) These are the results you can come up with if you think like someone else?... 19:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think BL2 would be set 200 years in the future, at the next vault opening. In this scenario, I'd set the stage with characters that are offspring to the original charaters. Say Mordi porked Tannis? Roland knocked up Moxxi? Brick put a bun in Scooters (Scooters sister) oven? What if Lilith and Marcus hooked up? (ok maybe that ones far fetched) But you get the idea... What would their upbringing be like? Would Liliths abilities prove to be genetic? Obviously there would have to be new twists, but I think it would keep BL2 related to BL. I will brew on this matter and post again when I have a set idea of some of the abilities.... Blastoderm 03:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: West Irons Heritage: Descendant of Mordicai and Scooter (the unseen, female one) Class: Gunslinger Favored Weapons: Revolvers and Shotguns Skill trees: Duelist (Personal and revolver buffs), Sheriff (Team and shotgun buffs), Cowboy (Ability buffs) Action Ability: Lasso - Throws a rope around a non-boss, non-badass enemy, immobilizing it and making it unable to attack for 10 seconds. 20 second cooldown, starts when Lassoed enemy is dead or out of range. Melee Weapon: Cattle Prod Blastoderm 16:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Name: LO4D Class: Adaptable Favored Weapons: All elements Heritage: A loader that gained sentience and now realizes what Hyperion is doing, and tries to fight them by joining the vault hunters. Action Ability: Hold action ability to bring up a wheel of 3 different elements, Explosive, Shock, and Pyro. Use the analog stick to select one and you get the special powers of that element. These are similar to the loaders already present in the game. Skill Trees: Shocking. Shock ability creates a bubble shield around the player and if the shield takes damage, all allies in the bubble get healed for a percent of the damage. LO4D is immobile for its duration but can still attack. Skills are based on supporting allies and dealing shock damage. Concusser: Explosive. Ability fires a barrage of rockets towards where the player is aiming, on a long cooldown but dealing massive damage. It can knock smaller enemies away and momentarily stun them. Skills are based on dealing explosive damage and knocking enemies around and dealing massive bursts of damage, but not much long term. Pyro: Fire based. Ability, becomes fire immune and gets a flamethrower that causes severe damage if the stream is sustained on an enemy, as it can cause a stacking fire DOT the longer you hold it on an enemy. Skills will be based on dealing high sutained damage by burining enemies and slowing them with fire. Melee Weapon: In shock form, attacks with an electrified power pole In explosive form, he grabs a bomb and hits the enemy with it (not hurting himself or allies, but all enemies near him) In fire form, he has a small flamethrower that can burn enemies. It is more similar to a welder than a flamethrower. Banannapotato (talk) 01:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Name ---- : Deus Class: collector/scout. Basically, designed to survive and get the most out of items. Favored weapon: While any weapon can be used effectively, Deus favors Assualt Rifles. Skill tree: The skill trees would be Scavenger, Survivalist, and Tinkerer. 1) Scavenger: Used to get more ammo, money, etc from drops. It can increase drop rates, increase drop quality, and even get you temporary bonuses. 2) Survivalist: Increases last chance duration as well as giving bonuses if you survive. It will also give bonuses once your shields drop, increase elemental effect resistance, damage resistance, and improve on passive things like max Hp, shield, shield regeneration, and speed. 3) Tinkerer: Increases the power of your ability Shinigami in various ways whether it is damage, stability, ammo, elemental effects, adding a scope, or other things. Action ability: Shinigami: Equips a custom Assault Rifle called Shinigami. Shinigami gains increased damage per player level and lasts until it's clip is empty. Appearance: Not much to say, he has worn out pants, a torn shirt, and goggle resting on his forehead. Personality: He's a bit of an idealist ready to help others. That said, he might occassionally want some form of repayment usually in the form of favors. Story: He became a vault hunter for the promise of both wealth and bringing peace to pandora. Gameplay: Deus is good for new players or players worrying about ammo or money due to his abilities. However, most of his power upgrades and abilties are conditional making him lacking in offense. He also has no support capabilities. Aaxelae (talk) 21:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- Name: Gorgon Class: Spycho Action Skill: Spider-Ant Rage: Gorgon extends wrist blades and deals increased melee damage for a limited time. Aiming lets Gorgon shoot web balls. Favoured Weapons: Pistols, shotguns, SMG's, corrosive weapons. Skill Trees: 1): Slasher: Increases melee ability as well as extends and improves Spider-Ant Rage. 2): Knight: Increases defensive capabilities and focuses on head-on attacking. 3): Melter: Focuses on dealing elemental damage, specifically corrosion. Adds many benefits to dealing corrosive damage. Appearence: Strongly resembles the Spycho boss from Borderlands 2, though female. Has brown hair, wears ragged brown jacket. Has a large crest on her head. Is a spiderant from the waist down. Backstory: Originally a bandit, Gorgon was abducted by Dr. Zed and used as an experiment. One of Zed's few successes, Gorgon has become a Vault Hunter and a valuable asset to the Crimson Raiders. Though loyal to Lilith, Gorgon is still mildly insane and takes great pleasure in slaughtering bandits. by Superdupergamer12345 Name: Phoenix Class: Siren Backstory: After hearing of Sirens on Pandora, Maliwan experiment with women and men to try and create Artificial Sirens to compete with Hyperion and Dahl. After hundreds of failed experiments and the deaths of the subjects, A charismatic wanderer, Phoenix, signs up to the experiments to get some money. After a few months of experimentation, surgery and cybernetics, Phoenix is the first artificial siren. After recieving his powers, the lab is attacked by the Crimson Raiders, where Lilith and Maya find him. They train him in becoming a siren and Phoenix helps them hunt the Vaults in return. Action Skill - Rise from the ashes: Significantly lowers health, Hovers and creates fire claws to melee attack enemies. when he dies, a fire nova is triggered, he is then reborn. this happens over and over until time runs out. Favoured weapons - Anything from Maliwan, SMGs and pistols especially. (E-techs if they're in it) Skill trees - 1. Casa-Nova: improves Death nova and health abilities 2. Lushious Laceration: Improves Claw attacks and melee damage 3. Boiling Blaze - improves fire and corrosive damage and speed (reload, movement, weapon swap) Appearance - like Rhys from TFTBL, but a little bulkier. Has bright white hair and wears a dark red hoodie open showing his siren body tattoos, wears jeans and work boots. Eyes are bright orange By Stanthemansansom ----